Talk:Fort Defence Tips/@comment-33763020-20180108115320/@comment-33763020-20181024115713
Different strategies may apply for PvP and for PvE. I only play PvE, where NPC's are my enemies, so I assume their lack of intelligence (but better aim than actual players). Also, earning alignment and gathering loot is through killing NPC's, which makes the whole defense strategy totally different for PvE. Everything I write here assumes battle against NPC's. If you play against other players, all your fancy wall defense mechanics means little, as you will only win through larger numbers of hired units or better combat tactics and hardly through having a more accurate tower defense build. So, "putting the walls in the correct place" may be the same thing as bars, but basically means that your line of sight is impaired, as walls are not transparent. So bars are definitely an advantage here, especially when you don't see an enemy because of the wall, but he can hit you with a spear or arrow as your feet or other parts of the body are visible. So the bars are definitely a better option. In PvP even more, as an actual player can sneak up on your wall and shoot you easily from underneath. Building a moat: as I explained, the moat prevents you from letting the enemies get close enough to kill in melee, so you miss out on better loot, because any projectiles do not enable the Blessed modifier. Should you play PvP, it makes even less sense: if allowed to place blocks, any player can cross without problems. With no block placement, it just means larger troops are needed. If you play PvP and banner protection is turned on AND block placement is forbidden, then any tower defense is actually an automatic win: no player can enter your fort if the walls cannot be breached in any way or crossed over from above via a build. It makes the whole battle senseless, as it will boil down to endless arrow shooting or hungering out the other. If you build a moat in addition, the attackers stand no chance whatsoever. So you will either have to forbid banner protection (so bombs can breach the walls) or you can freely place blocks to climb over, so you don't have top destroy any walls. Siege engines are not available in the mod (yet..), elytra will never be, so flying or crossing over in any other way is not an option either. Both cases make the moat obsolete for PvP. Quagmire is indeed quite useful and I use it in my base in Ithilien so that I get constant Mordor invasions and the more valuable loot that comes with it. I can also poke easier at stuck enemies, so indeed useful. Quagmire is a good addition for killing them safer or sufficating them to collect loot, not for increasing alignment however, as suffocating means no alignment points earned. So if someone wants to increase alignment and use quagmire, you would have to place them only to slow them down and not suffocate them, so you can still finish them off and get the loot as well. Which makes the whole sense of quagmire placement questionable in the first place, since it only slows them down. So in my opinion quagmire is more useful for "farming" NPC's in a suffocation trap format (with hoppers underneath and chests to collect loot). Glass on top of bars: since I play PvE, I do not have any NPC's throwing plates at my walls ;). I use the glass layer for even better visibility and something to soften the ugly prison-like feeling of the bars (which I am bound to replace by decorated and coloured bars, come to think of it). Also, since I have banner protection, are you sure the glass can be broken by enemies at all?..